1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training aid or apparatus for use in improving a golf swing, and to a method of using the apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a training tool for improving a golfer""s swing by monitoring the user""s head-to-body alignment throughout a golf swing.
2. Description of the Background Art
Training tools of many different types are widely used in the sport of golf. In particular, golf-training tools often focus on alignment of the head, in relation to the body, during the golf swing. Several variants of golf training tools focusing on head movement are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,770,280; 4,302,014; and, 4,513,972.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,280, issued to Straus, and entitled, xe2x80x9cGolf Training and Practice Device,xe2x80x9d discloses a device which controls a user""s head movement through use of an adjustable headband, which fits about a user""s head, and which is electro-magnetically attached to an adjustable outwardly extending arm of the device. The adjustable outwardly extending arm of the Straus device is pivotally mounted to a pole extending upwardly from the platform portion of the device. Operation of the Strauss device is such that the components of the device are facing the user during operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,014, issued to Shull, and entitled, xe2x80x9cGolf Training Device,xe2x80x9d discloses a device that controls head movement of a user, by means of the user wearing an adjustable headband which is rotatably mounted to an outwardly extending tube. This outwardly extending tube is pivotally mounted to the device""s telescopically adjustable anchoring pole. Operation of the Shull invention is such that the components of the invention face the user during operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,972, issued to Empie, and entitled, xe2x80x9cGolfer""s Head Movement Restraining Device,xe2x80x9d employs a helmet-style apparatus, with an adjustable chinstrap, to control the user""s head movement. The helmet-style apparatus, as worn by the user, is rotatably mounted to an outwardly extending tube and pivotally attached to a telescopically adjustable anchoring pole. Operation of the Empie invention is such that the components of the invention face the user during operation.
In response to the common problem of head movement during a golf swing, the above referenced inventions offer devices for improving/creating muscle memory of proper head-to-body alignment during a golf swing. However, these devices have some limitations and disadvantages associated therewith. For example, the necessity for a portion of the device to be secured to the user""s head is uncomfortable and unduly restricting to natural motions. Further, no single one of the devices offers a golfer the ability to readily utilize the invention on virtually any surface, either indoors or out of doors. Still further, each of the aforementioned inventions remains prominently within the user""s field of vision during operation, and thus is a significant distraction.
As a result, a need still exists in the art for a simple and inexpensive apparatus that effectively monitors the user""s head-to-body alignment during a golf swing, without being physically attached to the golfer, that minimally restricts the golfer""s natural motions, and that is capable of use on any flat surface. Ideally, such a training apparatus could be adapted to remain out of the user""s field of vision during use. In particular, there is a need for an adjustable and collapsible golf swing aid which permits a user to easily practice the control-alignment of his/her head and body throughout an entire golf swing, and to create muscle memory of correct head-to-body alignment for a proper golf swing, and yet which is minimally restrictive to a golfer""s natural motions.
The present invention has been developed to overcome the foregoing limitations and disadvantages of known golf swing improvement tools, and to generally fulfill the discussed needs in the art.
A golf swing training apparatus, in accordance with the present invention, includes a support section that supports the apparatus on a substrate, and an adjustable arm, outwardly extending from an upper end of the support section. The adjustable arm includes an engagement member at a free end thereof, for contacting a dorsal surface of a user.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a golf swing training apparatus for contacting a dorsal surface of a user, to provide the user with an unobstructed field of vision during operation. As a result of the dorsal placement of the apparatus, the apparatus is substantially invisible to the user. Therefore, the user is not obstructed, hindered, or distracted by any portion of the apparatus while swinging a golf club, affording the user a more natural or unassisted feeling, for increased muscle memory over a shorter period of time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an engagement member, which affords the user accurate feedback as to the correctness of a swing, without confining the user directly to the invention, or requiring the user to wear some part of the invention. Through the provision of a small pad, for continually contacting with a lower back portion of the user""s neck during operation, the user is made aware of an improper golf swing if his/her neck is no longer in contact with the apparatus. Additionally, this manner of engagement offers the user freedom to function independently of the invention when desired, and to return to receiving the assistance of the invention when convenient.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which is highly adjustable, to be adaptable for use by users of varying height and/or golf stance styles. The invention fully adjusts through manipulation of the adjustment connectors and the micro-adjustable engagement member, to accommodate different users. Additionally, the present invention may be adjusted to enable the user to practice his/her swing with all club types (e.g. driver, iron, or putter).
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a golf swing apparatus capable of being folded for convenient storage or transporting. The adjustable engagement arm may be folded downwardly to the support section, to reduce storage space and to enable the apparatus to be easily transported.
Moreover, it is another object of the present invention to provide a golf swing training apparatus which may be used on virtually any flat surface, either indoors or out-of-doors. The elongate hollow base with cross member enables the invention to be used on any substantially flat surface. The present invention affords the user the ability to reap the benefits of the device while indoors, out of doors at the driving range, on the putting green, in a sand bunker, or any other flat surface.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention, the reader is referred to the following detailed description, which should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the following detailed description and in the drawings, like numbers refer to like parts.